


Rooted

by lionessvalenti



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: It's Steve's first time back in Wakanda since leaving Bucky in a cryogenic chamber. He's not sure what Bucky remembers from their past together.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 14
Kudos: 60
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Rooted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noctecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctecat/gifts).



Steve approached the giant tree. It was well over a hundred feet tall and had huge, long roots that spread for several yards past the trunk. Nestled in the roots was Bucky, eyes closed, his hand resting on his knee. His long hair whipped across his face in the soft breeze.

The last time Steve had seen Bucky, he was going back into cryo. He'd been sad, but content with his decision. From afar, Steve could see that Bucky had his eyes closed, resting comfortably against the tree. He was shirtless, the empty space where an arm used to be glaringly obvious, and strangely violent looking. His shoulder was a mass of scars where the metal plating had been removed.

Bucky opened one eye and smiled. "Hey."

"Did I wake you up from your nap?" Steve asked. He climbed over the roots to get to the base of the tree.

"Can't miss your stomping around," Bucky replied, his smile spreading into a grin. "What brings you by?"

Steve laughed as he settled down next to Bucky, on his left side. There was only so much space in between the roots, but they fit together almost perfectly. "Wakanda is a great vacation spot when you're on the run from the law. And I know a guy who's living here, so I thought I'd see him too."

"Must be a pretty special guy."

"Yeah, he is." Steve rested his hand on Bucky's leg. "How're you feeling?"

"Better. A lot better. Things are... they're clearer than they've been for a long time." Bucky leaned his head against the tree and sighed. He looked content, but no longer so sad. "That princess really knows her way around a brain."

Steve hadn't met the princess, but he had many assurances from T'Challa that his sister was the right person for the job. Steve trusted him, but it was nice to get confirmation from Bucky.

"And your memories?" Steve asked.

"They're coming back, but it's slow, and not in any particular order. I'll get something from when I was a kid, and then something from the war, no rhyme or reason to it." Bucky shook his head, as if he could knock out a fresh memory. "I have three little sisters, and I didn't remember that for a long time. One of them is still alive."

"I've visited her. I could take you if you wanted." Steve was already starting to lay out the plan he'd had to enact to get Bucky into the States, get the two of them into a place where people might expect them to go, spend a few hours, and get out, all without being noticed or caught. It wouldn't be easy, but when Bucky smiled at the prospect, it seemed worth it.

Bucky nodded. "I'd like that. I don't know how I'd explain all of this, but I'd like it."

"We'll make it work," Steve said, using his best Captain-America-Makes-A-Promise voice. "Anything else ring a bell?"

"You mean like, did I have a secret idiot boyfriend that saved my life more times than I could count?" Bucky asked, his eyes shining.

A lump immediately formed in Steve's throat. "Yeah, that," he said thickly, tightening his grip on Bucky's leg. "You buried the lede there, Buck."

"Gotta make you work for it," Bucky said. He reached over and took Steve's hand. "It's been a ride, remembering you were in love with someone."

Steve didn't miss the past tense there. He swallowed. "And how do you feel now?"

"I don't know." It was a crushing amount of honesty. Bucky squeezed Steve's hand. "But I'm willing to find out, if you're still interested."

"Yeah, Bucky, I'm interested." Steve thought it might be too much to say that he never stopped loving Bucky. He didn't want to put too much pressure on something so delicate. Instead he touched Bucky's chin, running his thumb across the beard he'd come to like so much. "Could I kiss you?"

"Sure." Bucky leaned in and Steve kissed him softly. There weren't fireworks, no huge rush of passion, but it felt familiar and so good it hurt somewhere deep in Steve's heart. He could have kept kissing Bucky forever, but after a moment, Bucky pulled back.

Steve hesitated, waiting for Bucky's response.

"Just like I remember," he said with a smile, and rested his head on Steve's shoulder.

Steve relaxed against the tree, and kept a hold on Bucky's hand. No matter how long it took, they were going to be just fine.


End file.
